


Proper Dragon Behavior

by IChallengeMyFate (Ealdremen)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealdremen/pseuds/IChallengeMyFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiki poses an odd question to Say'ri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Dragon Behavior

“Do you think I behave like a dragon?”

The question was so unlike Tiki to ask that Say'ri paused mid-slash against an imaginary foe. Tiki had been quiet as she watched Say'ri's practice her swordsmanship; usually, when she spoke up, it was to comment on something Say'ri had done or bring up some matter the rest of the army was mulling over. Say'ri furrowed her brow. Feeling as though this might be a longer discussion, she sheathed her sword.

“I do not think it's my right to be the judge of that,” Say'ri answered.

“I heard Nowi discussing it the other day – how some cultures believe dragons kidnap princesses,” Tiki continued. She stood up and walked closer to Say'ri, shrugging. “She thought it was funny. Nah was less amused, unsurprisingly.”

“I... concede that Chon'sin children oft grow up hearing such tales as well,” Say'ri admitted, unsure of where Tiki was going with this. “But no one would believe such folly – certainly not about you.”

Tiki merely gave her a knowing smile and leaned over, her arm lazily draped over Say'ri's shoulders. “It was just a thought...”

“A... thought?” Say'ri repeated. A blush started to tint her cheeks as Tiki moved from in front of her to leaning against her back, never once breaking contact with her.

By the time she felt Tiki's other hand reaching for the back of her knees, Say'ri felt herself hoisted into Tiki's arms. Her reddened face now mere inches away from Tiki's, Say'ri's heart begin to race faster and faster. Tiki grinned.

“I might be good at kidnapping princesses.”


End file.
